maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nul, Breaker of Worlds/Shadow757
|bio = No man on Earth is feared more than Victor Von Doom. Rising from abject poverty to the dictatorship of Latveria in a matter of years, Doom became a master of both science and sorcery, a powerful leader with a genius intellect. Yet with that intelligence came an ego just as vast, and a cruelty towards all those he considered weak or disobedient. Doctor Doom's crusade to conquer the world has been thwarted time after time, though it has often taken the combined might of the world's heroes to do so. His methods are evil, but his motives are pure: Doom truly believes he can end poverty, injustice, and the suffering of all people through his iron-fisted rule. And he will let nothing and no-one stand in his way. }} |name1b = Magic Lightning |stamina1b = 9% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 82% / 8% |type1b = Electric Energy Magic Ranged |effects1b = |name1c = Cursed Mirrors |stamina1c = n/a |target1c = All Enemies |hits1c = n/a |hitcrit1c = 100% |cooldown1c = 2 Rounds |type1c = Magic Ranged Debuff |effects1c = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name2a = Serpent's Arts |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Unworthy Bolt |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 2 |hitcrit2b = 82% / 8% |cooldown2b = 1 Round |type2b = Magic Energy Ranged |effects2b = |name2c = Steal Life |stamina2c = 7% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 82% / 8% |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |type2c = Magic Ranged |effects2c = x3 |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Summon Ragnaro-Guard |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Summon Ragnaro Minion |stamina3b = 13% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 82% / 8% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Summon Magic Ranged |effects3b = |name3c = Summon Ragnaro Basher |stamina3c = 13% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 82% / 8% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Summon Magic Melee |effects3c = (40% chance) |name3d = Summon Ragnaro Driller |stamina3d = 13% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 82% / 8% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Summon Magic Ground |effects3d = |name4 = Ragnarok |stamina4 = 27% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 100% |cooldown4 = 5 Rounds |type4 = Magic Ranged |effects4 = +2 stacks of +4 stacks of +6 stacks of +8 stacks of }} *Please note that Ragnarok has a very low base damage (much lower than the normal Doom's Doom Cannon) Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Generalists Category:Tacticians Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:The Worthy